Middleton, Wisconsin
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 17442 |population_metro = 561505 (88th) |population_density_km2 = 749.9 |population_density_sq_mi = 1942.3 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_ft = |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 43|latm = 03 |lats = 37|latNS = N |longd = 89|longm = 34|longs = 18|longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 53562 |area_code = 608 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = |website = |footnotes = }} Middleton is a city in Dane County, Wisconsin, United States. It is a north-western suburb of the state capital, Madison, but it was actually founded before Madison. It got its name from Middletown, Connecticut; the "w" being dropped was due to a paper work error made by long time historian Edward Kromrey (namesake of the local middle school). Middleton's motto is "The Good Neighbor City." The population was 17,442 at the 2010 census. In July 2007, CNN/Money and Money magazine considered Middleton the best place to live in the United States. In July 2009, CNN/Money and Money magazine ranked Middleton the fourth best place to live in the United States. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Demographics Since 1990 there has been a population increase of over 20% in the Madison metropolitan area. This has led to Middleton being considered as the western hub of a proposed, albeit controversial, railroad corridor connecting Middleton's Greenway Station, the University of Wisconsin–Madison campus, downtown Madison, and Madison's far east side. 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 17,442 people, 8,037 households, and 4,453 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 8,565 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 87.1% White, 3.5% African American, 0.3% Native American, 4.2% Asian, 2.3% from other races, and 2.5% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.6% of the population. There were 8,037 households of which 26.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 43.6% were married couples living together, 8.7% had a female householder with no husband present, 3.0% had a male householder with no wife present, and 44.6% were non-families. 36.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.16 and the average family size was 2.86. The median age in the city was 39.1 years. 21.8% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.5% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 29.1% were from 25 to 44; 29.3% were from 45 to 64; and 12.3% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.3% male and 51.7% female. 2000 census As of the census in 2000, there were 15,770 people living in Middleton, although in 2006 that number was estimated to be as high as 16,595. The population density was 1,953.2 people per square mile (754.5/km2). There were 7,397 housing units at an average density of 916.2 per square mile (353.9/km2). The racial makeup of the city was 92.08% White, 1.97% Black or African American, 0.45% Native American, 2.66% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.27% from other races, and 1.54% from two or more races. 2.82% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. According to the census, there were 7,095 households in Middleton, out of which 27.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.5% were married couples living together, 8.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 43.9% were non-families. 34.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.21 and the average family size was 2.90. The age of the population of Middleton is fairly diverse. The census states that 22.7% of the citizens there were under the age of 18, 8.7% from 18 to 24, 33.1% from 25 to 44, 25.2% from 45 to 64, and 10.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 92.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.6 males. The median income for a household in the city was $50,786, and the median income for a family was $71,514. Males had a median income of $41,070 versus $30,928 for females. The per capita income for the city was $29,464. About 3.1% of families and 5.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.2% of those under age 18 and 2.8% of those age 65 or over. Climate |date=August 2010 }} Economy The American Girl, Capital Brewery, Springs Window Fashions, and Electronic Theatre Controls company headquarters are located in Middleton. Middleton is also home to Morey Field, a multi-runway, general aviation airport. Middleton is the site of Middleton Hills, a nationally recognized Parade of Homes neighborhood, based on the principles of New Urbanism. Founded by the late Marshall Erdman and designed by architects Andres Duany and Elizabeth Plater-Zyberk, Middleton Hills is credited as being the first such neighborhood in Wisconsin. Education Middleton belongs to the Middleton-Cross Plains School District. There are six elementary schools, two middle schools, one high school and one alternative senior high school in the district. Students attend either Middleton High School or Middleton Alternative Senior High School. Media The Middleton Times-Tribune is a weekly community newspaper. Notable people *Gary Close, basketball coach *Casey Cramer, football player *Tracey DeKeyser, ice hockey coach *Jon Erpenbach, Wisconsin State Senator *Russ Feingold, United States Senator from Wisconsin *Aaron Hohlbein, MLS player *Ed Janus, journalist *Joe Parisi, Dane County Executive *Otto F. Toepfer, Wisconsin State Assemblyman *Al Toon, football player *Nick Toon, football player *Edo de Waart, conductor and music director Notable companies The world headquarters of one of the world's largest theatrical lighting manufacturers, Electronic Theatre Controls (ETC), is located here. The American Girl head quarters are here. Attractions Middleton is the home of the National Mustard Museum. It was originally located in the nearby town of Mount Horeb, Wisconsin, but moved to Middleton. The museum and its curator were featured on National Public Radio's Morning Edition broadcast of July 29, 2010,Morning Edition story on the Mustard Museum and Weekend Edition Saturday on February 18, 1995 (when it was located in Mount Horeb).Weekend Edition Saturday story on the Mustard MuseumMustard Museum website The Imperial Garden restaurant, founded in 1981, has been voted the Best of Madison: Best Chinese Restaurant for 28 straight years. References ]] External links * Middleton, Wisconsin website * Middleton - Cross Plains Area School District website * Middleton Chamber of Commerce * Middleton Public Library * Middleton Hills after 10 years: Lessons Learned. Dane County, Planning Forum * New Developments and New Urbanism: The Middleton Hills Case Study. American Planning Association, 2001 National Planning Conference. * "Big Box Need Not be Ugly" Milwaukee Journal Sentinel * Wisconsin Engineering: Living for the Future: Sustainable Development Category:Cities in Wisconsin Category:Middleton, Wisconsin Category:Cities in Dane County, Wisconsin